


Glasses

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bobata is the mom friend, I might add another chapter later, M/M, Tershima is a nerd, Terutsukki, what if situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: What if Terushima had been actually asking out Tsukishima all this time and not Kiyoko? Well, here is your answer





	Glasses

Throughout the tournament, Terushima had found himself, when he wasn't on the court, to be watching the other teams play. He had spent much of the tournament watching the underdog team, Karasuno.  He wasn’t watching the team for their mind blowing quicks. Instead he was watching the team for their tall blonde middle blocker.

As he was leaning against the railing Terushima was intensely watching the team play. His body  was rigid as he watched the team under the extreme pressure they were facing. 

“Yo~ Teru,” Bobata came up behind his captain, hands in the pockets of his warm up uniform. 

“Hm?” He didn't take his eyes off the orange and black clad team as his grip on the railing tightened as Karasuno had once again broken through an impossible block. 

“It’s time to warm up,” Bobata tried not to find it comical how into the game his friend could be. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let me finish watching this set,” the blonde turned to now actually look at the middle blocker. “Have you been watching this game? Have you seen their middle blocker?” 

“The small redhead, or the tall-” 

“The tall one, with glasses,” Terushima interrupted the question. His usually wide smile grew ten times wider as he went to talk about Karasuno’s number eleven. 

The referee’s whistle was blown, indicating Karasuno had won the set. 

“Aw man! I missed the winning point!” Terushima pouted, turning back to lean against the railing as he watched congratulations unfold for Karasuno. 

Bobata rolled his eyes, pulling Teru up by his ear, like a mother would to her child. “Warm up time, let's go.” 

“Bobata~ Let me keep watching~” Terushima whined as he was pulled away from his seat. 

The middle blocker chose to ignore his friend as they had went to warm up with the rest of the team. “You will see him again, now that they’ve won,” he informed Terushima. 

With this news, Terushima halted his deep pout and lived right back up. “Really? Sweet!” he gave a small punch to the air of pure victory. “I want to ask him for his number,” 

“After warm up,” Bobata reminded him sternly. 

\--

Their team stretching and meeting went well. But all Terushima could think about was getting the chance to ask the tall boy with glasses from Karasuno and ask for his number. 

As he and his team made their way to the court, they were only several steps behind the murder of crows.  

“Yo~ Glasses-chan! Can I get your number?” he called after number eleven. 

Karasuno’s whole team turned and glanced between Terushima and who they assumed he was talking to, their manager. 

Before anyone could even think, the two boys that looked to cause the most trouble, number five and number four were at the defence, ready to protect their manager from the party boy. 

“What did you say pretty boy?” number five, with his short buzz cut hair, raised his chin, giving an intimidating glace to the captain, with his hands in his uniform shorts, as if that would  _ really  _ scare off Yuuji. 

“How dare you talk to our beloved manager like that!” the smaller one, number four, stood his ground beside his friend, both of course looking ready to fight. 

Terushima had a mix of shock and confusion as he looked at the two of them and then the manager now behind number four and five. He hadn't even noticed their cute manager also wore glasses. “Oh, not her,” he nodded towards the only other person on the team with glasses, “Number eleven,” he clarified. 

Both teams spent several seconds looking between the triumphant grin of Terushima and the unpleasant and fed up look of Tsukishima. 

"whadya say, Glasses?” 

“Don't call me Glasses,” he remarked dryly. He turned away from the annoying and obnoxious male, to continue his way to the court. 

The large smile Terushima’s face had been holding slowly fell as the rest of Karasuno turned as well to continue their walk. 

“Maybe next time,” Bobata reassured his friend with a few pats on the back. “But right now we have a game to win,” he reminded him. 

“I don’t care about winning,” Terushima stated as he jogged over to him again, most of both teams had already made their way into the gym, so it was another chance to try. 

“Hey!...Glasses!” unsure what else to call the taller high schooler 

The blonde’s eye roll was immense, most people would strain their eyes with how much the obnoxious yellow captain annoyed him already. “Don’t call me that,” he repeated the statement again. 

“Then what should I call you?” 

“If you have to call me anything, call me Tsukishima,” Tsukishima looked down over his glasses at the captian in question. 

“I’m Yuuji Terushima, and I know we are going to be against each other soon, but I would love to get your number,” he was persistent in this matter. 

“So you can be annoying over text?” 

“No, so I can ask you out on a date after the tournament,” he was completely determined to ask this boy out on a date. “Win or lose today. I want to go on a date with you.” 

“...You want to go on a date with me? No matter who wins or loses today?” he echoed the words back, just to double check, quirking an eyebrow. 

Yuuji nodded his head excitedly. “Bingo! That's right!” It wasn't just his head that moved excitedly, his whole body followed suit quickly enough. 

“You’re kidding” Tsukishima stated dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest. The captain reminded him of a slightly older Hinata...and that was annoying at best. 

“Do I look like the type to kid?” Terushima questioned, his bouncing stopped but his cheeks started to ached from grinning up at the tall blonde. 

“...You  _ really  _ don’t want me to answer that,” Tsukishima replied as he continued to eye the sunshine captain up and down for a moment more. 

Tsukishima gave the captain a smirk. “Good luck in the game.” He turned, officially done with the conversation so he could join the rest of his team. 

“...You didn't answer my question!” Terushima called after him, only to get no response. He chewed at the inside of his cheek in a moment of concentration, he had to play the best game he’d ever play. Right here, today. He was going to get number eleven’s number. 

\---

Defeat was crushing, soul crushing. And Johzenji High had put their everything into the three matches against the underdog team. They had played harder than any other team at the tournament, in Yuuji’s opinion. 

He wasn't as surprised as most of his team in the defeat. Karasuno was an amazing team with so much talent that hadn't even been completely uncovered in his (un)professional captain opinion. 

After, congratulations had went around for Karasuno. And both teams went to change out of their uniforms. 

Yuuji quickly ran from his own locker room to where Karasuno had been. 

He was able to catch Karasuno as they were leaving the locker room. 

“Glasses!” 

Tsukishima turned around, surprised to see the captain so quickly after the defeat.

“Well, Glasses, looks like you won.” Yuuji gave him a congratulations smile as he walked closer to the taller blonde. 

“No surprise really,” he remarked with a shrug of his shoulder. 

Yuuji nodded excitedly. “You guys were amazing!  _ You _ are amazing, I'm so glad I got to play against you.” He swallowed his nerves as he gripped his phone in his warm up uniforms pocket “Do you think, now I can get your number?” 

Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow looking at the captain, he hadn't given him an answer before. “I suppose that's only fair. You did say win or lose.” 

The smile on Yuuji’s face brightened by ten. 

“Doesn't your face hurt from smiling like that?” 

“Not one bit!” 

A small smile rested on Tsukishima’s features as he grabbed his own phone and handed it over to Yuuji. 

The two exchanged phones and numbers. 

Before the two parted ways, Tsukishima was curious if he would see more of the captain, “Are you going to show up for the rest of the tournament?” 

“I wouldn't miss the chance to getting to see you play again,” Yuuji honestly replied. “I uh...better get going though. I'll talk to you later?” 

“I'll text you as soon as I get on the bus,” he promised. 

“Alright. I'll, yeah. Talk to you later,” Yuuji turned himself around to join the rest of his team. 

As soon as he was out of site from the murder of crows he couldn't help but “YAHOO!” as he jumped in the air. Even with a loss in the tournament, he felt like a winner getting Glasses’s phone number. 


End file.
